The proposed work continues a longitudinal study of approximately 2,000 adolescents attending both public and Catholic junior and senior high schools. The study, by administering questionnaires and achievement tests to participating adolescents three times over a two-year period will allow the investigators to explore the relationship between self-esteem and a number of behaviors, including achievement and anti-social behavior. The longitudinal design will allow the investigation of the process whereby adolescents interact with those who are important to them (including parents, teachers and friends), receive evaluations, evaluate themselves and behave.